dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalactaK/GalactaK's training session 2: The Cyber Initiative
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! GalactaK stalked into the Tekunin temple, not knowing what to expect. Couldn't have been worse than the last guy though. He was a pain. Well, time to move on. As he walked further into the temple, it became more and more apparent to him that his movements were being tracked. He turned around to see a Cyber Lin Kuei following him. Fearing for his life, he drew his sword and cut its head off, before running forward into the temple screaming in both anger and fear, sword back in its sheath. However, he needed to duck to miss a rocket that was fired from a corner once he got to the centre. Sektor uncloaked, walking forward to meet this intruder. Sektor: Who are you? Galacta Kahn: Galacta Kahn, just a humble traveller right now. Sektor: Your bluff doesn't fool me. I will show no mercy! He readied his flamethrowers as GalactaK got out his blaster. Galacta Kahn: Yeesh, this is gonna be a loooooooooong day. HERE WE GOOO! GalactaK fired just as flames burst from Sektor's wrists. The shot hit the robot, who staggered backwards. GalactaK ran forwards, shooting as he went, but Sektor teleported behind GalactaK, kicking him into a wall and firing a rocket after him. GalactaK decided not to teleport, but instead roll and fire. Sektor was hit in both legs and then found a sword in a foot. He got it out and ignited a pulse blade, running forward and swiping at the Kahn as he went, eventually catching him with a blow to the chest with his own sword. Sektor laughed as he tried bringing his pulse blade down to end him once and for all, but GalactaK used a sliding kick to throw Sektor to the ground, allowing GalactaK to get his sword back. Sektor leapt up and punched GalactaK in the face, folloing this with a kick and a deflected rocket. Sektor ducked as the rocket went straight for him, instead firing a heat-seeking missile. Galacta Kahn: Oh sh-''' He fired a shot from his blaster, which only propelled the rocket at him at a faster rate. Thinking quickly, Galactak started to run, the rocket in hot pursuit. Eventually, he found a cyber Lin Kuei and used it as a meat- sorry, steel- shield. Sektor ran down to meet him and got out his two pulse blades just in time as GalactaK slashed at him. Shots were parried or countered as the two of them fought for superiority. Eventually, GalactaK got the upper hand, kicking Sektor in the gut and leaping on him, bringing his sword down into the cyborg's stomach. At the same time, Sektor released a mine, which blew up, throwing GalactaK through several walls. Sektor threw GalactaK's sword after him, impaling the user through the arm. As GalactaK prised the sword out, Sektor flew forward, firing rocket after rocket and firing some strange contraption. Firing as many blaster bolts as he could, GalactaK ran once again, eventually deciding to amp up the destructive capability as a rocket hit the stone he was on, throwing him into the air. Galacta Kahn: '''Building destruction wave! Sektor teleported as the blast hit a wall, making it and the entire building explode. GalactaK was caught by the full force and was sent flying out into the snowy weather as Sektor appeared in front of him, ready to tear out his heart. He opened up his chest, revealing a trash compactor. He pushed GalactaK into it and started to push downwards. GalactaK shot at just the right moment, sending Sektor reeling backwards and allowing him an easy route out. Sektor yelled in frustration and shot a rocket at GalactaK, who used his sword to block, throwing the rocket into deep space. Galacta Kahn: Oh sorry, was that your last rocket rustbucket? Sektor: Insult detected. Eradicate. He dashed forward, punching GalactaK twice in the gut and then once in the head. As GalactaK tried in vain to keep his balance, he was grabbed, teleported into the rubble and thrown against the largest and most jagged rock. Sektor laughed as GalactaK tried shooting at it to stop himself from being hurt. It didn't work, and GalactaK was forced to swivel his body, instead only hitting a blunt side of the rock. Sektor picked him up, punched him twice, fired a rocket directly at his gut and then kicked him into a tree, leaving the user completely unconscious. As Galacta Kahn woke up, he was aware of some clanging going on. He looked up to see Meta Knight attacking Sektor. He picked up his gun to try and help his friend and mentor. Firing out a regular wave, Sektor was taken by surprise as it hit, throwing him completely away. Meta Knight yelled a profanity as he dodged the shot as well. Both of them looked over at the red cyborg as he got up. Galacta Kahn: Thanks for the help. I'll repay you one day. Meta Knight: No need. We're fighting together right now, like it or not. Both of them leapt at Sektor, who readied his flamethrowers and fired, but Meta Knight and GalactaK used their swords to block as they went forward. At exactly the right moment, they fired a sword beam each. Sektor would have been lucky to notice one, but not two. They passed through his body and sent him collapsing on the floor, in several pieces. Galacta Kahn: Aaaaaaaand that's the Cyber Lin Kuei extinct. Meta Knight: I know. Good luck on your quest. Darkseid told me of it. Galacta Kahn: Tell him I'll be meeting with the gang for a tournament. Smash Bros of course. Conclusion The winner you have chosen is: Galacta Kahn! Category:Blog posts